


We Weren't Drunk

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Buck brought Eddie with him to get some drinks and he didn't know he couldn't handle drunk Eddie. Or, he could.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 119





	We Weren't Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but yes.

Buck watched as Eddie added another shot and another. He watched him go on and sometimes drank his because he didn't want for the both of them to die in the middle of the road for being drunk. So, he just let Eddie took all the shots he needed. It was easy for him to realize that Eddie was suffering about something and the only thing he could do to help was to be there for him.

Buck was startled from his thoughts when Eddie grabbed his hands. Buck hurriedly followed Eddie who wanted to drive his new car.. Buck quickly went to the driving seat so that Eddie wouldn't bring them into a sadist accident.

"Buck, let's go to Abuela's. Everyone is at her house tonight." Eddie asked as he snuggled to his own seat.

Buck shook his head. "No, man. That's not really a good idea to begin with. Let me take you home."

Eddie looked sad. He looked up and stared into Buck's eyes. "What are you afraid of, Buck?" Eddie's question almost got Buck laughing.

Eddie's abuela would be really terrified if Eddie ever shows up drunk like this. "And you want to show up in front of your whole family and Christopher, drunk?"

Eddie nodded. "So that they know I'm being honest."

Buck shook his head in disbelief. "Or out of your mind." He began driving, not knowing where to go until he decided to bring Eddie at his house.

"Buck, Abuela's house. Not yours." Eddie sighed as he saw Buck's house. His eyes were closed and opened.

"No way, Eddie. Chris will be terrified if you show up like this. Also, I'll knock you sober as soon as we hit my house." Buck unbuckled his seatbelt before he unbuckled Eddie's.

Eddie shook his head, not wanting to step out from the car. 

"Eddie, come on. You don't want ghosts to show up, do you?" Buck tried to use that technique and failed completely. "Hurry up, Eddie. I took shots too and my head is not doing really well." Buck finally confessed what he was really feeling.

Unexpectedly, Eddie quickly walked out from the car. He looked at Buck with concern. "You okay?" Eddie maybe didn't realize that he was more damned compared to Buck.

Buck nodded and helped Eddie to walk into his house. As soon as they got in, Buck closed the door and dropped Eddie on his sofa.

"I should blame Chimney for offering this way to make you release your stress " Buck sighed as he went to the kitchen to wet a towel. He came back with a bowl of water and the towel. He began wiping Eddie's face, just to make Eddie feels better.

"That's nice." Eddie smiled. He changed his position to sleeping with his neck on the arm of the couch. He scooted a little to make sure Buck could sit. Buck who saw his intention quickly sat at the corner. He continued wiping Eddie with the water.

It didn't take long until Eddie suddenly stopped Buck by taking his hand. He looked up to Buck. Buck was gulping so hard.

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie asked. His question was clear and it took Buck half of a minute to completely process everything. 

Buck stuttered. "I-I guess?"

Eddie laughed and closed his eyes back, didn't do what he said. "I know you like me, Buck. Hen told me." He was talking as if he was normal again.

Buck leaned closer to watch his face, to see if he was really drunk or not. He looked drunk but why did Buck feel that he wasn't really drunk?

But, his words just now sounded so honest that Buck wanted him to not be drunk.

"Not going to admit your feelings?," Eddie asked more. He opened his eyes and their faces were so close with each other that they just stared into each other's eyes.

Yes, that until Eddie slipped his hand on Buck's waist and pulled him close until Buck fell on top of him. Buck who was shocked by his action accidentally slapped Eddie's face with the wet cloth.

Both of them paused due to the incident before they ended up laughing like two idiots which they are.

Eddie threw the cloth away and closed the distance between them. He kissed Buck's lips, so slowly so that he would cherish the moment. Buck took longer than five seconds to process it until he finally kissed back.

Eddie pulled Buck closer, trying his best to fit their bodies together.

"I like you." Eddie said as he moved his lips to kissing Buck's cheeks and jaw. 

Buck chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Eddie smiled widely. "I'm actually not drunk." He kissed Buck again, deepening the kiss this time and pulled away before he got carried away.

Buck nodded. "Yeah, thank god." He cupped Eddie's cheeks as he nuzzled his nose to Eddie's. "Boyfriends?" He asked, his face flushed from the embarrassment.

Eddie nodded and nuzzled back. "Boyfriends."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sweethearts.


End file.
